celestial_champions_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Playing the Game
Playing Celestial Champions is as simple as it is fun, this article will outline what you need to get started and how to maximize your enjoyment. Required materials: #Your character sheet #1 GM and 3-5 players #Multiple 6 sided dice, don't be a mooch! Entering the World Once the game has started it is time to begin role-playing. You have now become your character and will be the sole maker of his/her decisions. While role playing there are a few key things to keep in mind. #Think about what your character would do, your character does not necessarily have to do what you as a player would want to do, if your character is stubborn keep that in mind while playing. it makes for better role playing and adds to the fun. #Don't mix player and character knowledge. Sometimes you as a player will find out information that your character is not privy to, for example if your character is not present for an event that involves another character, remember that even though you as a player know this information your character is still in the dark. Try not to use this knowledge to give you an unfair advantage over other players as it hurts their play experience. #Keep it fun, everyone playing is in it for the same reasons, to have a good time. Even when things aren't going quite your way do not get discouraged and especially don't take out on your fellow players. Even if they are stabbing you in the back, figuritively or literally! The Big Three When creating a character there are three big things that will affect the outcome of the character you are playing. These are: #Your diety , also known as who you are championing for. Which god/goddess do you represent? #Your back story, who are you and how did you get here? #Your profession, what do you do for a living? Choosing a Deity The deity you choose to champion is one of the most important aspects of your character, the specific deity you choose will determine what is asked of you by that god/goddess in game and what celestial powers you are capable of wielding. For a list of all deities that you can choose to champion click here. Becoming the champion of a deity is not something to be taken lightly. Champions are asked more of than normal mortals because they are capable of accomplishing feats that others can only dream of. When you become a champion of a god or goddess you are immediately given access to an arsenal of celestial powers. Keeping close with your deity can grant great benefits, while antagonizing your god/goddess can spell ruin. During the game you can communicate with your deity either to restore celestial energies or ask for a boon. Keep these things in mind while selecting your deity. Creating a Backstory Who are you? Where did you come from? What is your reason for being here? These are all questions to keep in mind while developing a character. You can create a backstory as rich as you'd like with pages upon pages of narrative, or you can scrape together a bare minimum, its up to you. However most people will tell you true enjoyment from roleplaying comes from a character with a solid backstory and clear motivation for doing what they are doing. On your character sheet your backstory must account for five of your positive traits, and three of your negative traits. When generating these traits think of the kinds of experiences your character would've had up until this point and go from there. Take a look at the generic traits page if you need a little inspiration. Your Profession What does your character do for a career? Are they a vagabond who has never had a job, or are they a salty pirate who seeks to earn off the fortunes of others? There are a limitless possibility of what professions you can have and how your character can be modeled. When choosing a profession there are a few things to keep in mind, such as the setting. The setting of the game is up to each individual GM and can change from game to game. To make things smoother and ensure that everyone is able to have a good time, try to pick a profession that you would find in the setting established by the GM, you wouldn't see a Spartan running around in a cold war era, would you? Category:Dice Category:Positive Traits Category:Character Creation